Rose Through The Years
by ChocolateFrogCard
Summary: Previously "Rose's Hair." 700 word-ish blurb thing on how Rose Weasley's hair has changed through the years- and how her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy has changed too. I have no idea what possessed me to write about her hair, but here it is. RW/SM


Rose Weasley's hair was unlike anything that Scorpius had ever seen before. His cousin Dahlia used to say that you could always tell a lot about people's personality from their hair, and as he thought about it, that was spot-on with Rose.

First year, her hair had been wild and red and bushy and curly, tumbling every which way and never seeming to rest- just like her. It sort of exploded, she could never tame it, but it was playful and bouncy and it suited her perfectly. This was a never-ending source of entertainment for Scorpius, watching it swing around while she was talking or writing, and more than once, she caught him staring at it in the middle of a conversation when he was supposed to be listening to her.

Second year she kept it pulled back all the time, so it still bounced in her ponytail but it was a little more refined, a little more sensible, as Rose slowly became. Scorpius swore that every single day, Rose just got better and more and more irresistible.

Third year, she got bangs, which made the front portion of her hair behave itself. Her hair was wavier now, less curly, and growing longer. Third year Rose was a little calmer, more focused, but still a little crazy and energetic. She and Scorpius would talk all the time, and he actually loved to watch her argue with him because she would become so passionate and focused on whatever she was talking about, and her hair would almost fly away from her face when she was excited.

Fourth year was when she began to use straightening spells and liberal amounts of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion, leaving her long red hair swinging in a glossy sheet behind her back. No longer was she the dorky little girl that she had been before, now she was absolutely gorgeous, and every time she laughed her hair would fall over her shoulder and she would brush it away delicately. What Scorpius never told her was that he would love her hair- and her- no matter how it was, and she didn't need to change it in any way to make it better.

She cut her hair in fifth year, her and all her friends, each chopping off a foot of hair to donate to the kids in St. Mungo's who had lost their hair as a side effect of some of the potions they had to take. Now it barely reached the middle of her back, but it somehow made her look older, more mature- and she was. She also let it start waving a little again, and she grew out her bangs, and overall she sort of relaxed a little, allowing herself to destress in the midst of her O.W.L.s. Scorpius now had a full-blown crush on her, although the only person he would admit it to was Al.

By the time her sixth year arrived, she was easily the most stunning girl in her year. Sixth year was when she started going out with Scorpius, and of course he was absolutely thrilled. Her hair was beautiful, glossy and wavy, tumbling elegantly down her shoulders, and whenever he got to kiss her he would run his hands through it and breathe deeply because it smelled like oranges and he could do nothing but appreciate how lucky he was to be with her.

Seventh year arrived and she was too preoccupied with everything else to care much for her appearance. She and Scorpius were Head Girl and Boy, and she was cramming for her N.E.W.T.s and trying desperately to spend as much time as possible with her friends before their Hogwarts lives ended. Her hair was usually just left alone in waves down her back, and she had a habit of twirling it whenever she got nervous or stressed. But Scorpius still thought that it was beautiful, no matter how much time she spent on it.

And even when they got married, Scorpius always loved to watch Rose brush her hair at night. Because Rose's hair was just like her- stunning.

**A/N: After writing The Smell Of Your Hair, I decided to write a little bit more about Rose's hair so I wrote this in class when I was bored… I was considering expanding this and doing Scorpius as well… and maybe Teddy and Victoire… with their eyes or smile or something… if you are incredibly kind and decide to leave me a review, it would be awesome if you could let me know if you think I should continue! Reviews make me happy… :D**


End file.
